


I've Been Working Hard

by CarrionArchAngel



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrionArchAngel/pseuds/CarrionArchAngel
Summary: Alpha Tom and Omega Matt for anon.





	

“Hey, Matt. How’s our pups doing?” Tom asked, his hands rubbing up and down Matt’s enlarged belly, making the omega blush. 

“They’re healthy, we just got back from the doc’s, everything’s good.” Matt answered, watching his mate touch and rub at his belly. 

“That’s good, can’t believe in a couple more months, our twin boys will be here!” Tom squealed in delight, kissing his mate over and over again on the cheek. Matt blushed even more, his heart fluttering in his chest. “Oh, I almost forgot. Matt, follow me.” He said, grabbing the ginger’s hand and leading them both to their children’s future room. The alpha stood by the door, his excitement barely being contained. “You ready to see what’s behind the door?” Tom asked. 

“Yeah, calm down, Tom.” Matt answered. His jaw dropped when he saw what was behind the door. “Its, its, so beautiful. It’s perfect Tom!” The omega cried out. The room’s walls had blue and purple stripes, the carpet was soft, fluffy and white, the two cribs for their children had their names carved on the front, toys and small stuffed animals were inside. There was a toy box on one side of the room, filled to the brim with more toys, on top of it was a large brown teddy bear. The room smelt of flowers, the air around them was safe and love filled. Matt had tears streaming down his eyes. “Its. I. I love you so much, Tom.” He said, kissing Tom over and over, hugging him tightly. 

“I love you so much too, Matt.” Tom replied.


End file.
